


Grumpy Mage and His Golden Lady

by NorroenDyrd



Series: And at Last I See the Light [8]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Friendship/Love, Illustrations, Motherhood, Pinups, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorroenDyrd/pseuds/NorroenDyrd
Summary: Illustrations of Inquisitior Maedhros Lavellan and Josephine Montilyet, sometimes alone and sometimes together.





	1. Wandering Keeper

 

Before he joined the Inquisition, Maedhros Lavellan spent a lot of time wandering without a clan and randomly helping people. Unfortunately, he had a propensity for accidentally walking into mushroom circles, which contributed to creating a myth that he is some sort of immortal fae (he is a bit of a reverse Solas: an actual honest to goodness apostate hobo whom everyone mistakes for a supernatural being).


	2. Perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An homage to a popular Tumblr meme, featuring the glasses Josephine helped procure for the hopelessly far-sighted Maedhros.


	3. Self-Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An art nouveau portrait of a pensive Maedhros.


	4. Letter from the Emerald Graves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josephine relaxes while reading letters from Maedhros.


	5. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josephine visits Maedhros during his convalescence following the (rather disastrous) duel for her hand.


	6. Multitasking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josephine combines the duties of Ambassador with caring for little Marisol, her and Maedhros' daughter.


End file.
